L-Drago Guardian D125B
L-Drago Guardian D125B is the Hasbro version of L-Drago Guardian S130MB. It has been released as part of the Spark FX series. Like the previous L-Drago Beys, this Beyblade has 2 modes: Defense and Absorb Mode. Face Bolt: L-Drago III The Face Bolt shows L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt. The dragon is also more detailed on the Face Bolt motif compared to the other L-Drago Face Bolt motifs Energy Ring: Guardian The Guardian Energy Ring has been edited heavily, and resembles the Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF Energy Ring. In addition, the weight has decreased, since the Energy Ring has been hollowed out. Attack: 3 Defense: 4 Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: L-Drago IV L-Drago IV is exactly like L-Drago III Fusion Wheel as they both have a six-sided square design and feature rubber for spin-stealing and shock-absorption. Being almost completely made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Unlike Takara Tomy's version which has red rubber and black metal, the Fusion Wheel has orange rubber and metal with some black in the middle of the Fusion Wheel. The rubber is softer than the Takara Tomy version, which gives it greater spin steal abilities. Attack: 6 Defense: 0 Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Defense 125 (D125) *'Weight:' 1.7 grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing Bey. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is grey in colour. Attack: 0 Defense: 2 Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Ball (B) Ball Tip keeps its grip top steady. When being hit, it maintains its strong grip on the floor and does not slip out of the stadium. However, it is now outclassed by WB (Wide Ball) for its Defense but not its Stamina. It is also outclassed by MB and RB. Attack: 0 Defense: 4 Stamina: 3 Gallery L-DragoGuardianD125BBox.jpg L-DragoGuardianD125BContents.jpg Trivia *The D125B combination was first used on Wolf D125B, which was followed by Rock Orso D125B. This makes L-Drago Guardian D125B the third combination using the D125B combination. *The Guardian Energy Ring or Metal Frame has been edited heavily, and resembles the Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF Energy Ring. *The performance of this Bey drops as the Metal Frame is much lighter, and the D125B combo is worse than the original S130MB combo. *Ironically, the Hasbro L-Drago Guardian Fusion Wheel is slightly lighter then the Hasbro L-Drago Destructor Fusion Wheel. *It is possible that Hasbro will release a Hyperblade version, containing S130MB. *You can also make the original if you use the S130MB combo from Poison Zurafa S130MB. Category:Beyblades Category:Spark FX Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels